NEWS
"Cross Breeds" SPOILER - July 24, 2017 This wasn’t happening. A rarely felt, overwhelming panic began to invade her senses, threatening to rip away the logic and careful thought she normally approached all problems with. It was rising by the second, tearing through her senses and beginning to shred the fear that the knowledge of a mating had brought. This had just slipped past anything even remotely resembling fear. She realized in that moment that she could have handled a mate after all. A Wolf breed mate, a Feline breed, hell a reptile breed or human mate. She could have handled a mate. She couldn’t handle this. “Breathe Cassie,” he whispered, those strong arms she’d once longed to feel around her enclosing her like iron. Like a prison. A cell from which there was no escape. “It’s okay baby, just breathe.” Rage. It clawed at her, mixed with the panic, with the overwhelming sense of helpless confusion. It burned inside her chest like a viciously hot poker, stabbing at her over and over again. “You lied to me.” The words escaped despite the tightness of her throat and the feeling that she was strangling on her emotions. “You lied to me.” Mates weren’t supposed to ever lie to each other. She had never lied to him. She had always been completely honest with him. Always. Those strong arms slid away from her, but that feeling of imprisonment didn’t recede. It couldn’t recede. There was no escaping. “The blocker wore off,” he muttered, the knowledge, the resignation in his voice an affront to her fury. “You stink.” Cassie forced herself to rise from the bed despite the agony she could feel tearing through her, spreading from her senses to her blood, to her muscles and bones. She hurt now in every molecule of her body. The pain resonating with blistering intensity. “Well love, if I stink, then it’s a stink you’ll carry from this day on,” he grunted as though the statement hadn’t bothered him in the least. “And it's one I’ll make damned sure you carry often.” Lora Leigh Talks Future of Breeds on Facebook - July 23, 2017 "Concerning questions about future Breed books. As long as you continue to love them as you do I will continue to write them. ''' '''Concerning questions about future Breed books. with each book. There's a Breed that will run for the Senate. A breed that's actually a member of royalty - a princess nonetheless - possibly a prince as well. There's a breed posing as a journalist, and a very unique breed that will be making an appearance in the next few books. Dane Vanderale will have a book as well as Simon Quatres from Elizabeth's Wolf. Flint will have a book, as well as Loki, Mutt, Mongrel and so many others. I hope you continue to look forward to the books, the Breeds as well as the new directions the Breeds will be going in." In addition, she answered some questions in the comments section of this post: Lora Leigh Talks About Books Pub'd by Ellora's Cave on Facebook - July 22, 2017 "Regarding the previously written Breed titles that were with Ellora's Cave. Tempting the Beast, The Man Within, Kiss of Heat, Soul Deep, Wolf's Hope, Jacob's Faith, Aiden's Charity and anything I might have missed. (smiley face emoticon) Tempting the Beat is in the process of being available again, we hope within the next month and the others will be following soon after." __FORCETOC__